kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Soxra
20:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Keyblades You're missing the Zero One and most of the BbS Keyblades; also the KHIIFM versions of the Ends of the Earth and Stormfall.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was a quick response. :) I know I'm missing the BbS ones, I just got started there. Thanks for the heads up on the KHIIFM ones, though! Soxra ]] 20:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) now you see me now you don't now you see me now you don't! Strangely I've just made one like an hour ago. Here it is: Keyblade List Hey there, Soxra! I just noticed that in your Days section for your Keyblade list, you are missing the Umbrella. Friends and not the whole code every time...help?}} .}} Edit Warring Please stop edit warring. Argue it out on the talk page before putting that trivia back up. If you keep edit warring, I'll have to hit you with a warning. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 03:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Consistent There, I've put the English VAs for Sora, Roxas, Riku, Namine, and Kairi under the Japanese VA section for the FM versions. Happy? Good. Now, time for sleep. --Evnyofdeath 06:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Quote Hi }|— }}} |text= Hey Soxra. I'm RoxasXIIILK or uh Joey. I'm sorta newish, I joined September 12th but didnt start doing anything till very resently. Nice userpage btw and do u really look that much like Sora o.O? }} }|— }}} |text= Thats wicked cool dude haha. And I can only imagine that with the spiking. And thanks! I'm very prob of my page especialy my awsome talk bubbles of awsomeness hahaha. So ur really into sora huh? }} }|— }}} |text= YES Roxas is my hero haha! However Ventus is pretty much the same to me because he is exactly like him. They are both awesome! Sora I also like. I love how the three of them are connected. But that is like really cool that you look similar to Sora and can do that with your hair! I wish I could do a roxas like thing with my hair but that's a no go. }} }|— }}} |text= I know right haha thats exactly how I feel! I'm gonna soon post the entire reason I like Roxas on my page when I finish it. It's a tad complex but truth. My hair is just unreaonable. I absolualy hate it. It get wicken curly if I let it get too long. I mean I do like however that it can stand up on its own without jell or anything but still. I mean I have Roxas's body structure, I'm pretty much his age, I have his eyes and personality but being able to say you have the similar facial structures aswell it just over the top it my book! }} }|— }}} |text= Right?! I probably would've charged at him...although probably wouldn't be the best move on my part ;) But I mean that's understandable after all you change as you get older. But like still to be able to say you look like him is sooo cool haha. I wish I looked like Roxas. Personality wise I'm exactly like Roxas though. Like I act just like him. And like Ven and Sora are just WAAY too happy for me haha I mean they're awesome for being able to be so happy but I could never ;) }} }|— }}} |text= So Tru dude! Lol. I hafta say my favorite Disney villan has to be Maleficent cause she's pretty bad ass.... And all the others are sorta dull haha. As for favorite Original villian Vanitas 100% cause he's like Sora except evil haha. How about you? P.S nice new talk bubbles =D I just made Ven talk bubbles today... well yesterday ;) }} }|— }}} |text= Yea I see your point... and that whole thing is pretty much the reason Ven was put to sleep.... This what I get for not being able to play BBS :( As for Organization members I like Saix but I have to say my favorite villan member is probably Zexion cause I love how he likes to sit back and screw with people from the sidelines haha. And hes the silent smart calculative type. However I dont like his weapon... I mean all the other members have pretty impressive weapons but then you get to him and he has a book lol. But Saix's Claymore is awesome. OGM I forgot all about Oogie Boogie hahaha ha's halarious but yea he really didn't do a lot at all. And yea right when I got this wikia I was obsessed with getting talk bubbles cause I hatted haveing the same message look everytime :P What's your favorite Keyblade? }} }|— }}} |text= Yea I see your point... and that whole thing is pretty much the reason Ven was put to sleep.... This what I get for not being able to play BBS :( As for Organization members I like Saix but I have to say my favorite villan member is probably Zexion cause I love how he likes to sit back and screw with people from the sidelines haha. And hes the silent smart calculative type. However I dont like his weapon... I mean all the other members have pretty impressive weapons but then you get to him and he has a book lol. But Saix's Claymore is awesome. OGM I forgot all about Oogie Boogie hahaha ha's halarious but yea he really didn't do a lot at all. And yea right when I got this wikia I was obsessed with getting talk bubbles cause I hatted haveing the same message look everytime :P What's your favorite Keyblade? }} }|— }}} |text= Uhmmmm wow I should've just added an S lmao this is wicken hard. Uhm well I really like Two become one just cause its like it was made for Roxas haha and I like the concept of Dark and light. Wayward Wind however is in EXTREMELY close 2nd cause its like sooooo original. I mean no other keyblade is like that at all which i think is awesome. I feel the same way about the others you said. I always prefur melee against magic. You can do more damage with melee ;) the only thing I dont like about fenir is that is takes a combo away but i suppose thats not that bad cause it means more damage in less time. What world you like the most? }} }|— }}} |text= I absolutaly love Twilight town with its music, scenery, and all that but I've alwys loved Halloween town just because it's so diverse from the others I mean theres Atlantica but I really never liked it cause it was just annoying and pointless. But I mean The world that never was deffinitely has to be another one of my favorites just because it's a really cool world I mean it's actualy like city like where-as all the other worlds are really unrealistic. Also I love Memory Skyscrapper. It's just soo cool. And ok thats probably a good idea since its like 2:30 A.M haha. But thanks for telling me :) I think I am going to add you to my buddy list if thats ok with you. What's your real name btw? Mine's Joey I live in Massachusetts... cold bitter Massachusetts lol. Well anyways imma shut up and go to bed so I'm not a zombie tomorrow ;) good night and good morning/afternoon/eventing(whenever you see this!) }} }|— }}} |text= Yea I just have always loved Twilight Town from the start it's so so beautiful idk its pieceful I guess it's the Roxas in me ;). And yea I got yelled at by 2 people, I dont really get why they have to make a huge deal outta it but whatev. I hav facebook, AIM, Myspace, the IRC, texting ;). Whatdya have? }} }|— }}} |text= AIM work for you? Imma get a skype tomorrow tho. }} }|— }}} |text= Hey Soxra, about that list there; which one of those do you use the most? And how do you make a friend userbox? }} }|— }}} |text= Alright so you don't use any of those that much haha. Ok then I'm gunna make one. Thanks :). I finsished the Userbox. You can add it to your page if you want :) }} }|— }}} |text= Thank You! =D I'm very poud of it lol by this point your probably thinking what isn't this kid proud of that he does lol IM CONCEEDED lol nah jk. But I just wanted to be different from all the others so I made it my own and out a Roxas spin to it by saying U eat ice cream with me on the clock tower. Originaly I said,"this user sits on top of the twilight town clock tower with their good friend Roxas to watch the sunset and eat ice-cream but I was afraid it was too long ;) And thanks for showing me how to get pix from other sites on here lol i didnt know how to do that before. And about the templating I want to do that but how do you do so? Ok I figured out the talk bubble thank you for the link but uhh how do I do that with the talk bubbles? }} Some info from RoxasXIIILK }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hi I'm Ammon11110, or Ammon if you please. I'm a friend of Joey's, he wants me to give u this message: If you make the pictures small it will leave no gaps for your quotes. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= No problem. ‎ }}